Tell me you love me
by Karinalovesglee345
Summary: Santana thought she had set her heart straight she knew she loved Brittany but once Sebastian came around, that all changed.
1. Chapter 1

"Sanny let's get married!"  
"What?" Santana giggled drunkenly at Sebastian's words, she smiled and nodded. "Okay!"  
Santana watched Sebastian walk to the altar and motioned her to follow. She followed and waited for Nick and Jeff to get married first. She smiled lovingly and looked at Sebastian with loving eyes once it was their turn.  
"I do" They both said to each other, this felt like a fantasy but she didn't mind. She then felt Sebastian's lips on hers and she kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck. She could hear everybody saying stuff but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She didn't care at that moment she only knew how much fun it felt.  
*********Next Day*******************  
"Santana you do know you married Sebastian last night right?' Blaine asked, and Santana looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
"I did what?" She looked at him in disbelief, she didn't remember anything, nothing only that she was drunk.  
"You married Sebastian"  
"I married meerkat?!" She gasped not really believing it, but Blaine wouldn't lie to her. He wasn't like that.  
"Yes" Santana heard him say, she sighed and sat on the floor not saying anything. She could feel Blaine's eyes on her and passed her the cup of coffee that she ordered.  
"Thanks" She breathed in deeply and took the coffee taking a small sip.  
"No worries."  
"So where is he?" Santana asked.  
"Where is who?" Blaine raised his eyebrows.  
"Sebastian" Santana said in frustration.  
"Probably sleeping, he was drunk too you know. Right after Nick and Jeff married you both drank a lot and that happened" Blaine said. So they were both drunk, that made her feel stupid how could she do that? How could she do that to Brittany?  
"What about Brittany?" She bit her lip nervously. She didn't want to think about how Brittany might be crying in her bed right now. She is probably heartbroken and hating Santana at the moment.  
"She doesn't know." Blaine looked away from Santana's eyes.  
Santana sighed a little in relief. This didn't mean she wasn't in trouble it just meant that she was able to explain. She was drunk and that's all that happened. Santana was still a little stunned by this and she needed a distraction.  
"You have to tell her though, before she finds out from somewhere else." Blaine told her concerned. Santana just nodded and stood up.  
"I will, but right now I can't" She sighed and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later" She grabbed her cup of coffee and headed out the Lima bean.  
Santana walked around sipping from her coffee every once in a while feeling a little scared. She was married. She was married to Sebastian Smythe and that made her feel weird. She didn't like him at all so why did she even agree to this? , she knew the answer to that. She was drunk, and so was he. He probably didn't know what happened last night either.  
"Screwed" She murmured under her breath and walked to the park sitting down on a bench. She had to tell Brittany but she didn't know how she would take it, but why tell her when you can just get a divorce without her even knowing what happened in the first place right?  
Right, Brittany didn't have to know a thing and she wasn't going to.  
She stood up and walked again. This time she walked to someone's house. Rachel's house, she knocked on the door impatiently and when she finally answered Santana walked in without being asked to.  
"Rachel, I need your help. Usually I wouldn't go to you for this but"  
"You married Sebastian"  
"You know?" Santana looked at her confused. Who else knew?  
"Everyone knows Santana. They were all there, well except Brittany"  
Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever, are you going to help me or not?"  
"Only if you help me first" Rachel gave her a smirk.  
Santana sighed and replied with a question. "With what?"  
Once Rachel explained what she wanted, Santana couldn't help but think that everyone was playing a game with her that she is clueless about.  
"You're a lesbian too?" She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "I should've seen that comin

Rachel rolled her eyes and walked closer to Santana. "Are you going to help me or not?"  
Santana sighed, "What more could you lose?" She thought to herself.  
"I'll help you." Santana responded and jumped back a little when she felt a vibration in her pocket. She took out her phone and groaned at the name on the screen. It was a text message from Sebastian.  
_"Hey Gorgeous-S"_  
Santana replied._ "Please tell me you're drunk."_  
_"No. Not at all"_ Santana raised her eyebrow at the text and sighed looking at Rachel. "I have to go, call me when you need me."  
After that Santana hurried out the door to see Sebastian. She had to talk to him , it was a good thing he wasn't drunk at least that way she would be able to talk some sense into him. She wanted a divorce and that way Brittany would never know.  
_"Smythe, tell me you're joking"_  
_"Why would I joke? I know we're married I wasn't that drunk."_ Santana frowned. He knew, this was all a plan to destroy her. She thought a lot, this was the Sebastian she knew. The manipulative bitch that would do anything to get what he wanted, but what did he want?  
Santana didn't have to knock on the door, it was already opened for her as if Sebastian was already waiting for her.  
"You came" She turned around to see Sebastian leaning on the wall with a smirk.  
"What do you want from me?" Santana got to the point. She didn't wait around before and she wasn't going to wait around now.  
"What do you mean? You're the one who came" Sebastian chuckled walking toward her. Santana rolled her eyes and placed a hand on his chest.  
"Why the hell would you marry me?" She asked angrily  
"Because I thought it would be fun" He giggled .  
"It's not funny. I have a fucking girlfriend. Whom I love and you're gay" She glared.  
"Who said I was gay?" He raised his eyebrow grabbing her hand and holding it closely.  
Santana pulled away quickly feeling shivers and rolled her eyes again. "The same guy who's been going after Blaine for months. I'm not stupid." She kept glaring.  
"Doesn't make me gay, it could mean I'm bisexual" He shrugged giving her a smirk. Santana sighed.  
"Just give me a divorce."  
"No" He answered.  
"No?" She looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
Sebastian nodded and sighed.  
"Why?"  
"Because I like you" He bit his lip.  
"Stop lying to me." She groaned getting more frustrated. "This is useless, I'm leaving" She started walking away when he grabbed her arm and kissed her again. She kissed back pulling away a while later.  
She raised her eyebrows crossing her arms. "Kiss me again and I will slap you"  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take" He smirked walking close to her, Santana pushed him away feeling more shivers down her spine. She didn't know what was up with her and she was not going to stay and find out.  
"I'm warning you"  
"San, I love you"  
"What?" She looked at him confused. She knew what he said but she just chose not to believe it.  
"You heard me"  
"I did" She nodded looking away.  
"Kiss me?" He looked at her with sincere eyes. Santana looked at him and hesitated a bit before pecking his lips quickly.  
"I'll settle with that for now" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Santana didn't know what to feel, she just felt safe and she liked it a little. She wrapped her arms around him and resting her head on his chest without saying anything.  
"What are you thinking?" Sebastian asked in a soft voice.  
"Nothing" Santana answered still in his arms. "Sebastian? Why are you really doing this?"  
She pulled away from his arms and looked at him not wanting to fight. She was never one to fight unless she was provoked or didn't like the person. Santana didn't mind Sebastian after he apologized to Blaine about the slushy and she was okay with talking to him every once in a while, because that's what Blaine had told every one of them to try and do. He wanted us all to be friends but that was a bit impossible, Santana wasn't ready to be complete friends with Sebastian and neither was she ready to be his wife.  
"I already told you"

"I want to hear it again" She smiled a little and looked into his eyes to see if there was any sign of lying.  
"Because I love you" He whispered low enough for only Santana to hear. She was a little shocked, he was actually telling the truth but she didn't want to believe it.  
She smiled again feeling happy hearing him say that. Maybe it was because she was flattered or maybe she was becoming crazy.  
"Sebastian, you know I'm with Brittany" She sighed.  
"Break up with her."  
"No, I love her" She replied.  
"And I love you"  
She rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving" This time she managed to head out the door without being held back. When she turned around she could see Sebastian's face watching her walk away with a bit of sadness in his eyes. She walked away quickly trying not to think anymore.

****3 days later****  
Santana rolled around in her bed not wanting to get up. Once she finally did she looked at her phone seeing 3 missed messages. Two from Brittany and one from Sebastian, she read Sebastian's message first.  
_"You've been avoiding me for 3 days, you can't do that forever."_  
_"Watch me"_ She replied and read Brittany's messages next.  
_"Sanny, I miss you."_  
_"San! I think Lord T is trying to steal my diary I need your help"_  
_"Baby, I doubt he's trying to do that. Maybe he wants food. I'll be at your house in 30 minutes okay?"_ Santana smiled and got up and got dressed to meet Brittany.  
She walked downstairs and grabbed her keys reading the new message from Brittany  
_"Awesome wait 30 minutes before this message or 30 minutes after this message?"_  
_"After honey"_ She replied with a soft giggle and walked to her car starting it.  
_"You haven't told her have you?-S"_  
_"No Sebastian. I'm not going to either, we're getting a divorce."_  
She replied sighing. She hadn't told Brittany and it was killing her with guilt. She had been lying to Brittany for almost a week now, yet everyone knew except her. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to tell her.  
Santana drove quickly to Brittany's house. She was going to tell her the truth before it was too late. Santana pulled into the driveway getting out and heading to Brittany's door knocking on it. She was nervous and she didn't know how she would tell her but she had too.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Sebastian drank his coffee slowly as he looked as his phone waiting for Santana to contact him but when she didn't he sighed and left. He walked around the park when he saw a blonde approach him. It was Brittany, but this Brittany wasn't the one that was innocent and sweet. This was the angry Brittany and he knew she was angry when she punched his nose.

"You are an ass" She looked at him with angry eyes.

Sebastian held his nose feeling it bleeding. "You made me bleed!" He looked at her covering his nose and trying to make the bleeding stop.

"You deserved it" He heard her say softly and with a little guilt. The truth is, he did deserve it.

"She's mine! Mine, and even if we're not together anymore because you decided it was best you stayed married, we will be together again when you get a divorce" Brittany frowned as she said those words and left.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed again sitting down. She was right, Santana didn't love him but the kiss they shared felt so real that he didn't want to let her go so easily.

Santana decided to text Sebastian, he had to know that she broke it off with Brittany until there was a divorce. She bit her lip and took out her phone.

_"I broke it off with her" _

_"I figured."_ He replied.

_"How?"_ She raised her eyebrow texting back.

_"Angry Brittany just punched me. Who knew she had such a strong fist"_

_"Are you okay? I can.. I can go over there?"_ Santana replied a little concerned she had to admit. She would have to talk to Brittany about this, she knew why she did it. Brittany was mad and she had every right but she didn't believe violence was the answer _"I must've really hurt her bad"_ Santana thought and went downstairs, grabbed her keys and closed the door behind her before getting in her car.

"_You don't need to"_

_"I'm going anyways, where are you?"_

_"Home"_

_"Be there in a few"_ Santana started driving to Sebastian's house and stopped her car when she got there.

She knocked on the door impatiently. "Sebastian?"

The door opened and there he was looking down at her. "Santana"

"Are you okay?" She bit her lip looking at the blood on his shirt. She hated blood and right now she felt nauseous just by looking at it.

"Better, come in" He let her in and closed the door behind them.

"Listen I'm sorry about her" Sebastian said looking at her.

"I couldn't lie to her. I'm sorry you got hit" She smiled a little. "Hit by a girl"

She giggled then stopped when Sebastian glared at her.

"Not funny Lopez"

"You have no sense of humor" She rolled her eyes, her mind filled with a little concern though. She wanted to feel his lips on her again she had to admit but she didn't want any trouble. She didn't feel anything like that for him _did she?_

"Im just glad you're here"

"It doesn't surprise me." She rolled her eyes denying all the feelings inside.

"Can you stop being a bitch for one minute?" Sebastian groaned.

"Wouldn't you like that" She smirked.

"Yes, I would love that. But it's useless."

"Then divorce me!" She told him.

"No, I'm not letting you go."

"Sebastian, I don't love you" She told him lying. She knew she was lying because she felt bad for saying it. "_Oh god Santana what is wrong with you?"_ She thought to herself.

She shouldn't thinking about any of this. "You do. That kiss begs to differ."

"It was just a kiss, I can do it again and not feel anything again." She groaned.

Sebastian smirked caught by surprise when Santana kissed him again. He kissed her back and Santana could feel something in her stomach.

_"Pull away"_ She told herself, but she couldn't. "I love you" She mumbled against his lips and pulled away quickly.

"Did Santana Lopez just say she loved me?" Sebastian raised his eyebrow with a smirk. "Woah I thought it would take longer, but I guess not" He shrugged.

"Don't flatter yourself, I was thinking of Brittany" She lied again and swallowed hard when she saw sadness in Sebastian's eyes.

"I'm going to go now, I need a distraction from all this." Santana walked to her car driving away quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Santana's POV

"She loves me right?" Santana could hear Brittany asking Blaine.

Santana stayed quiet and pretending to be focused on a book she was reading.

"Of course she loves you" Blaine responded.

Santana sighed and turned to Brittany and Blaine "You know I can hear you right?" She rolled her eyes.

"We know" They both answered.

Blaine left the room leaving Santana alone with Brittany.

"San, I love you" Brittany told her softly. "I love you more than Lord Tubbington loves smoking"

Santana managed a small smile, she was happy Brittany still loved her and she was happy that they were still friends but all Santana could think of now is Sebastian.

"I love you too Britt- Britt" She smiled.

"Good, can I still kiss you?" She asked innocently and Santana nodded.

Brittany walked toward Santana and kissed her lips softly, Santana kissed her back pulling away adter a while.

"W..Why did you pull away?" Brittany frowned.

"Oh, Im sorry" She bit her lip not knowing what to say. Lately the only lips she wanted to kiss was Sebastian's but Brittany's kisses were the ones her heart should be desiring.

"Are you ready for our movie night?" Brittany looked at her smiling again.

_"Shit. Shit. Shit."_ Santana had forgotten about the movie night with Brittany. They always had them on Friday but she had forgotten, she had already made other plans.

"I..Uh.." Santana didn't know what to say but she just nodded not wanting to disappoint the blonde anymore.

Sebastian's POV

Sebastian sighed happily and started cleaning his room, something he never did but tonight was a special occasion. Or so he thought.

After he was done he went downstairs to make dinner, something he was able to do himself since his mother taught him. He jumped back when he heard his phone ringtone play , he got it out of his pocket reading the text message he'd gotten from Santana.

_"I won't be able to make it tonight." _

"_Why did you get nervous?"_ Sebastian frowned a little as he replied.

_"I'm not scared, I just have better things to do."_

_"Like what?"_

_"None of your business Smythe"_

_"It is my business, you're my wife"_ He sighed replying.

"_Shut up. Brittany needs me"_

_"No she doesn't. "_

_"I'm not arguing about this over text. Im not going tonight get over it"_

Sebastian sighed and threw his phone on the table a bit down. Santana had let him down and instead of not caring he felt sad.

What was happening with him anyways, he was gay. Yet part of him told him that she was the one, too bad she was too stubborn to realize that aswell.

Santana's POV

Santana sat down in Brittany's bed sighing. "What are we watching?" She asked playing with the beer can in her hand.

"Do you want to watch Pitch Perfect? I've watched it four times already but it's really good" Brittany looked at Santana raising her eyebrow suggestively , and all Santana could do was nod and smile. She had so much running through her mind that the next hour and a half were a blur.

"Sanny?" Santana fell out of her trance after feeling Brittany shake her body more.

"Hm?" She looked at her with a light smile.

"Did you like it?" Brittany smiled brightly

"Yea, it was amazing" Santana smiled back, not really understanding what Brittany was referring to. She was really out of it, she had been the whole day. She had to see Sebastian, that's what she wanted but she didn't know what to tell Brittany._ "Santana focus!" _ She told herself.

She looked at Brittany and kissed her softly wanted to feel like she did three days ago. She wanted to feel the same love she had for Brittany in high school, but that all seemed to be gone. Or that's what she thought.

"Brittany, I have to go now. My mom is waiting for me" She lied as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Oh okay, I'll miss you" Brittany smiled weakly and gave Santana a hug before letting her go. "I miss you too" Santana said, and that was not a lie. She then walked out of the house and got in her car driving to the only place she'd be thinking about all day.

Sebastian's POV

Sebastian woke up from his long nap after hearing loud knocks on the door. He groaned and got out of bed, walked downstairs and opened the door. He rubbed his eyes and saw Santana standing there.

"Lopez?" He raised his eyebrows looking at her in disbelief. "I thought you weren't coming"

"I'm here, isn't that enough?" She smirked and walked in closing the door behind her.

"More than enough" He gave her a soft smile "What made you change your mind?"

"Don't ask. I.. I just want to know why it's impossible to stop thinking about you now. I want to know why now everywhere I go I want to be with you. Why do I all of a sudden want to kiss you?" She sighed running a hand trough her long hair.

Sebastian stayed there saying nothing. He didn't know what to say, he was charming and he knew that. Nobody could resist him and that has been proven already.

Sebastian sighed and gave her a hug rubbing her back. Santana hugged back.

"Do you maybe think that you're falling for me?" He asked her softly, that's when Santana pulled back and frowned.

"No, I love Brittany"

"Take your time" Sebastian reached for her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"I don't know anymore. I want you , but I also want her."

"You can't have both"

"You don't think I know that. Can we just stop talking about this? I'm getting annoyed." She rolled her eyes.

Sebastian nodded and kissed her softly wrapping his arms around her waist.

Santana's POV

Santana kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck not wanting to let go.

She was just so confused, this wasn't making it any better but she couldn't help it. She then pulled away her eyes meeting his.

"I can't let you go either" She smiled meaning it.

"Santana tell me you're not joking" He gave her a warm smile.

Santana shook her head. "100 percent honest."

She smiled and kissed him again. She was a 100 percent honest, but she was still uncertain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sebastian's POV

Sebastian sat down in a circle next to Santana. They had been together, like really together for almost a month. He felt full with joy, and she was happy at least he liked to think she was.

"We're playing spin the bottle!" Rachel announced, he could she was already drunk. He and Santana agreed to play.

"I only want to be kissing my husband Nick" Jeff said with a smile on his face. Jeff sat on the couch with Nick leaning his head on his shoulder.

"As you please" Blaine chuckled and sat down next to Sebastian.

"What about Kurt?" Sebastian raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

"He doesn't mind. He's just happy you're not after me anymore" Sebastian rolled his eyes as he said that. Yet the only reason he went after him was to give him an excuse to get him closer to Santana.

Santana's POV

Santana looked at Sebastian "I'll be right back" She smiled lightly and walked to the kitchen. She let out a sigh, she still didn't know what was happening and everything was so confusing.

"Here to escape meerkat?" Santana turned around as she heard Rachel's voice and she raised her eyebrows crossing her arms.

"Why do you care?" Santana asked.

Rachel gave her a smirk. "I don't"

Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed a beer opening it quickly. "You make no sense" She took a long sip of her beer.

"I make sense." Rachel said getting closer and grabbing Santana's beer. "And I also want something"

Santana groaned and took her beer back. "I'm not stealing a trophy that you don't deserve"

"No, not that" She grinned and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. Santana could feel her heart beat faster, this felt wrong but it might be just what she needed. Someone to hook up with in order to forget feelings she might have for Sebastian.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" She raised her eyebrows not pulling away from her arms.

"I'm trying to hit on you" Rachel giggled, and Santana was able to smell her drunk breath.

"Ugh, in case you didn't know I am married" She rolled her eyes and pulled away starting to walk away.

"Oh, Is Santana Lopez scared?" Santana froze turning around a minute later. "Excuse me?" She scoffed crossing her arms again. "I am not scared"

Rachel grinned. "Liar, if you weren't you would kiss me right now"

"Keep on dreaming Berry" She rolled her eyes again.

"Then just let me kiss you" She smirked and got close to Santana pressing her lips against hers.

****************2 months later*****************************************

Sebastian's POV

Sebastian handed Santana some papers trying to seem strong.

"What's this?" Santana asked him confused.

"I'm divorcing you, like you wanted." He looked at her trying not to cry.

"But, Sebastian"

"You cheated on me, I gave you a chance and you decided to cheat on me again. I already put my signature in there, it just needs yours" He sighed.

"No." She placed the papers on the table. "I… I really like you" She frowned.

"It's too late now." He got the papers from the table and placed them back in her hands. "I'm leaving now Santana" He told her somberly.

"Please" Sebastian could hear the weakness in Santana's voice now, but he wouldn't let her trick him again. It was too much and he needed to move on. He kissed her forehead and whispered softly "I'm leaving" He then got his coat and headed out the door letting the tears fall down his cheeks now.

He sniffled and wiped his tears away as he walked into the Lima Bean. He ordered his usual coffee order and bit his lip bumping into someone. "Shit, I'm sorry" He looked up to see a familiar face.

"It's fine." He responded with the same dejection in his voice as Sebastian's.

"You're Cooper Anderson right?" Sebastian smiled lightly.

"The one and only, do you want an autograph?" Cooper raised his eyebrow as if this was a normal thing, everyone wanting his autograph and a picture.

"Uh, no I'm Sebastian Smythe, Blaine's friend" Sebastian nodded.

"Nice to meet you, a friend of Blaine's is a friend of mine." Cooper showed him a smile and Sebastian smiled back.

"Would you like to talk and drink some coffee?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"I'd love to" Cooper nodded walking to a table and taking a seat across Sebastian.

Santana's POV

Santana sat down on her bed looking at the divorce papers on it Sebastian's signature was neatly written. This was it, this is what she had wanted to be back with Brittany again but the truth was she didn't want that anymore. She wanted Sebastian, but now he was gone and he didn't want her anymore. She let more tears roll down her cheeks and threw the papers across the room mad, and sad. Santana then lay down on her bed crying herself to sleep.

The next few days Santana felt broken and tried what she could to get him back but everyday their conversation turned into an argument. She was even more broken when Sebastian and Cooper became a thing. It tore her apart that she settled for friendship that wasn't friendship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 month later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Santana moaned in pain, her stomach was killing her but she ignored it and got out of bed. She then walked to her car sending Sebastian a text before starting it.

_"Hey"_

_"Hey Santana"_

_"Can we meet somewhere?"_

_"Will you try to kiss me or argue with me again?"_

_"No."_

_"I'll meet you at the park then."_

Santana sighed and drove to the park quickly, after that she parked her car and waited for Sebastian sitting on a bench.


	5. Forgive mee

_**Im really sorry i haven't updated anything, i guess i had a little writer's block but i got something now, and i will write it down and update this as soon as i can3 that's a promise i'm willing to keep.**_


End file.
